OVS2E6 Arrested Development
Plot The robots from Dimension 12 are attacking Bellwood. Rook and Humungousaur arrive and fight them. A small child arrives and taunts Humungousaur, but Humungousaur brushes him off. The child demands his attention, but Humungouaur ignores him. The child makes the robots stop, which finally causes Humungousaur and Rook to notice him. He tells them to acknowledge him as their nemesis and destroyer, then turns the robots back on. Humungouaur grabs the kid and tells him to call the robots off. The kid flies away on a jetpack and the robots slice a building in half. Humungousaur leaps onto a robot, but is knocked off by another. Mazuma, the kid's robot, arrives and joins him. The child flies into the battle and aims a gun at Humungousaur. The two robots accidentally destroy each other and knock the child out of the sky. Humungousaur turns into Ben and demands answers. The child introduces himself as Billy Billions, an old classmate of Ben's. Billy reminisces about always coming in second to Ben. One day, he decided to get even and send Ben to Dimension 12. However, Ben was Diamondhead, so his portal reflected and Billy became trapped in Dimension 12 instead. Ben and Rook find his story hilarious. Billy explains that Dimension 12 is a timeless hell where all life had been destroyed by the robots. He hid out there for 5 years, unable to age, but he got smarter. He built a watch that allowed him to control the robots and returned to Earth. Billy is shocked to hear that Ben is now world-famous. Billy grabs his gun and zaps Ben and Rook. They age five years younger, and Ben notices that Rook now has a tail. Rook says that the tail falls off at puberty. Ben tells Billy to change them back, but Billy refuses and calls more robots. Ben and Rook run as Ben tries to work the Omnitrix. It doesn't recognize his DNA. He gets it to work by telling it that he's afraid of peacocks. Ben turns into Ball Weevil. Ball Weevil makes a ball and rolls away from the robots. They chase him. Rook tries to attack Billy, but is stopped by Mazuma. Mazuma and Rook fight. Ball Weevil kicks his ball at the robots, exploding it and knocking them into the water. Mazuma knocks Rook away and Ball Weevil catches him on his ball before turning into Ben. Mazuma and Billy have left. They try to take the TRUK back to base, but Rook cannot reach the gas, so they take a bus instead. At the base, Max tells Ben that Blukic and Driba are working on a cure. Blukic and Driba are trying to cure Rook, but after failing, they admit that they have no idea what to do. Max says that they need to get Billy's gun. At Billions Tower, Billy and Mazuma watch the robots working on a machine. Billy intends to trap Ben in Dimension 12, then take revenge on all of Bellwood. Billy tries to make the robots work faster, but he accidentally breaks the watch. No longer under his control, the robots turn on him. They open a portal and more robots emerge. Mazuma grabs Billy and they flee the tower. Ben and Rook arrive at the tower when Billy and Mazuma almost fall on top of them. Billy tells Ben to leave, but Ben grabs him and Mazuma grabs Ben. Billy says that Mazuma will release him if Ben releases him. They do so, and Ben figures out that the robots have rebelled. They head up to the robots. Billy wants to see the Proto-Tool, and Ben says that Billy keeps trying to prove that he is the best, but he can't do anything original. Ben and Billy start to fight, but Rook stops them. Ben tells Billy to fix them, but Billy says that they stop the robots first. Ben tries to turn into Shocksquatch, but gets Bloxx. The robots hear them and attack. Bloxx leaps at the robots and attacks them. Mazuma tells Billy to not let Ben steal the spotlight, then deactivates. Billy runs into the battle. While Bloxx fights the robots, Billy grabs the age gun. A robot attacks him, but Rook saves him. Bloxx saves Rook and Billy fom a robot. Billy sees the Proto-Tool on the ground and grabs it. He cannot figure it out, so he tosses it on the floor. This activates a laser blast which causes the portal to suck the robots - and everything else - in. Billy almost gets sucked in, but Bloxx grabs him and Rook closes the portal. Rook takes the age gun, and Billy says that he saved the Earth, which pleases him. Bloxx turns into Ben. Outside, Ben, who is normal again, is interviewed as the Plumbers arrest Billy. Impact *Billy Billions and Mazuma are introduced *The Dimension 12 Robots are introduced in Omniverse *It is revealed that young Revonnahganders have tails Characters Characters *Rook Blonko *Ben Tennyson *Girl *Max Tennyson *Driba *Blukic *Reporters Villains *Billy Billions *Mazuma *Dimension 12 Robots Aliens *Humungousaur *Diamondhead (Young Ben) *Ball Weevil *Bloxx Category:Episodes Category:Omniverse Episodes